By Heart
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [In Progress, NejiTen] Stories already experienced; tales already told. A collection of NejiTen drabbles.
1. Restrained

**Title:** By Heart**  
Fandom:** Naruto**  
Pairing:** Neji/Tenten**  
Rating:** PG.**  
Word Count: **281**  
Summary/Description: **Stories already experienced; tales already told.**  
Warning/Spoilers:** None.**  
A/N: **31 days, May 3rd: _the book of tales you knew by heart_. I'll update this with a new drabble every so often.**  
Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is not mine.

* * *

Neji has never been one for idling the time away when there are duties to be done and goals to be achieved, but he never refuses when Tenten offers to tell him a story. Even one he already knows.

* * *

**Restrained**

"Tie them up, and throw them in the cellar!" the leader of the ronin yelled, his face red from exertion and anger. Tenten bowed her head, and tried not to smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neji staring stoically at the ground as a few of the rogue ninja hurried to do their leader's bidding. Harsh bindings went around their wrists and legs, and they were quickly and effectively disarmed.

"Don't count on seeing the light of day ever again!" the leader roared as his subordinates dragged Neji and Tenten off.

It was dank and deathly dark in the cellar; only shadows hung in the musty air. Tenten didn't mind the temporary blindness. They set her down next to Neji, and he could be her eyes whenever it counted.

After the men locked the doors and left, they waited a few minutes, just to be sure.

And then, with a short, muffled sound and a burst of chakra, Neji broke free of the bindings.

"That was surprisingly easy," Tenten said cheerfully as he freed her from hers. He answered with a non-committal grunt, and then activated the Byakugan.

"It's over there," he said, pointing to the far left wall. He took her by the elbow, and started guiding her over. She smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe one day we'll come up against something that can actually restrain you."

A ghost of a smile was his only answer.


	2. Stars

**Stars  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 212

* * *

Tenten lay back on the grass, eyes to the sky. Night had long fallen, and the air in the small clearing was still. It seemed like the forest was asleep.

She heard him approaching, but said nothing.

"Looking at stars again?" he said as he sat down next to her on the grass. She glanced over at him, and smiled.

"Mmm~. And thinking," she said, and reached out a hand to hold his. He let her, and watched as she intertwined their fingers, locked them together. He raised an eyebrow slightly, but she could see the smile hidden away in his features.

"About?"

"Little things. Like stars." She tugged, beckoning, and he obliged by lying down next to her.

"Stars are actually quite large," he said pragmatically, and she couldn't help but laugh. She touched his nose.

"Yes, I know. But from where I'm sitting, they're quite small."

She kissed him suddenly, slowly winding an arm around his neck. She felt him smile against her lips, and knew that as always, he had fettered out the hidden meaning in her words. Her heart swelled, and she pressed harder against him as he swept his tongue into her mouth.

"Perhaps," he said as he broke away, eyes pure silver in the night. "Perhaps."


	3. Claim

**Claim  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count:** 150

* * *

He sighed, and it was almost musical to hear. Tenten kissed her way down his neck, and into the hollow of this throat, hoping to hear him make that sound again.

His strong hands held her firmly at the shoulders; his fingers were pressing into her skin. It was fanciful, but Tenten felt like she could feel him all the way down to her bones, like a mark, a brand. It pleased her, to think that she would have his scent on her, long hairs from his head stuck to her skin, the memory of this night, and his mark, hidden away beneath her skin. She wanted to return the favour.

She bit down on his throat, and again, he made that sound.

"What are you doing?" he murmured with a soft smile, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek.

"Nothing~" she said, and bit again, making her claim.


	4. Olive Oil

**Olive Oil  
Rating: **G**  
Word Count:** 107

* * *

Tenten picked up a forkful of the salad, and placed it between her lips, chewing. She frowned.

"This doesn't taste quite right," she said, leaning against the counter. She waved the fork around a little. "It needs… something."

Wordlessly, Neji reached around her for the bottle of extra virgin olive oil, and poured some into the bowl. Tenten watched him, smiling slightly. After a quick toss, she tasted it again, chewing thoughtfully.

"…No, doesn't taste much better," she reported frankly, and giggled into her hand when he frowned. "Sorry Neji. Olive oil may make your hair extra shiny and beautiful, but it doesn't solve all our problems."


	5. Scar

**Scar  
Rating:** R**  
Word Count:** 209

* * *

She didn't remember when she had gotten the scar. A forgotten mission, from a long time ago, when she hadn't been quick enough to evade the slash of a sword or the whirring blades of a fuuma shuriken. The scar remained as a reminder of a mistake, running down her chest in a thin diagonal line from the underside of her breast to the curve of her hips. She'd never thought about it much, really, until now.

Now, when Neji was running his tongue down that thin line, slowly, and tortuously. His fingers had a delicate hold on her hips, and she flexed upward, trying to get him to hold harder, grip _harder_. His tongue was warm and wet, leaving a damp trail that tingled when his breath swept across it. She could barely _think_ from the pleasurable ache.

She dug the fingernails of one hand into his shoulder, and the other made soft light lines across her own breast.

"Neji… please."

Teeth nipped as the scar, and she moaned, hips jerking again. Both hands were now on his shoulders, and she was pushing _down_.

"Wait," he said calmly, a bit of a smirk in his voice. He continued to lave at the scar, and Tenten continued to writhe.


	6. Paint

**Paint  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 344

* * *

"This is a waste of time," Neji said flatly, and leaned against the wall. The painter glared at him, probably thinking that he was trying to dissuade his customers. Neji blinked back.

"Oh, come on," Tenten said with a grin as she sat down on the chair. "It only takes ten minutes right?" The artist nodded in confirmation as he dipped his brush into the paint.

"Ten minutes that would be better spent getting back to Konoha," Neji said, but sighed in acceptance. Tenten had talked about getting a portrait done by this painter ever since they had come to the little village, and now that the mission was over, she was determined not to go home without it.

"Please sit very still," the artist told her, eyes flitting from Tenten to his easel, to the paints and back. Tenten obeyed, smiling widely.

Neji watched as he worked. It was true; the man seemed to be very talented, and worked extremely quickly. The Hyuuga noticed that sometimes his eyes lingered on Tenten a little too long, and his fists clenched slightly.

Ten minutes passed surprisingly quickly, and Tenten handed over the money as the artist gave her the portrait. She grinned her thanks, and went over to Neji.

"Well?" She held up the painting. "What do you think?"

White eyes inspected the work. It was Tenten, in perfect likeness, in soft muted tones that complemented her smile and the dusting of pink on her cheeks. Faultless in every way.

Only Neji would be able to see that he had not captured the sparkle in her eyes. Only Neji would notice that he had not included the small mole on her temple. Only Neji would see that he had not perfected the arch of her smile, the way it dipped and curved. Only Neji could glean that there was so much more to Tenten , so much that could not be shown on mere paper.

Tenten was looking at him expectantly.

"It's fine," he said, and began walking. He heard when she laughed, and followed.


	7. Picnic

**Picnic  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 208**  
A/N:** Originally written for White Rain.

* * *

Tenten was grinning as she dropped gracelessly to the grass, limbs in a sprawl, and began unpacking the contents of her bag. They were dead in the middle of the field, far away from any trees and bushes, and it was a beautiful day. The only sounds were of the wind breezing past, and a few birds twittering senselessly.

Neji watched her blankly.

"What are you doing?" he asked tonelessly, walking to stand beside her. "Why did you bring us out here?"

Tenten smiled, pulling out a large handkerchief, and arranged the items all over it.

"To eat," she said simply, and tugged on his hand, gesturing that he should sit. After a moment or two of silence, he obliged, folding himself to the grass carefully, so that he did not disturb her little setup.

"Why?" he asked further. "Eating near the river would have sufficed, and we only have a half hour before we are due to—"

"Out here is nicer," she said, and gave a satisfied nod as she finished. "Don't you think?"

Neji scanned the surroundings once again.

"...Yes."

"So," Tenten said, as if that explained everything, and slipped a piece of cheese between his lips before he could say anything else. "Let's eat."


	8. Fever

**Fever  
Rating:** R**  
Word Count:** 227

* * *

Neji put a mouth to her breast, and it was like fire beneath her pores.

She sucked in a sharp lungful of breath, body going rigid, then melting as his lips traced patterns under the curve of her breast, and then up, skimming along the sides, moving close to the centre but never getting there. Tenten let out a moan, and hot tremors raced all over her body.

His chest was pressed to her stomach, and she could feel his heart beating, steady and calm. His silken hair dripped in pools near her chest, tickling and teasing her every time he moved. Warm breath fanned over her skin, and she arched her back and twisted her toes. She felt so _hot_.

It was a shock when his lips finally closed over her nipple; she had been waiting for it, yet dreading it, yet anticipating it with every bone in her body, and now the pleasure was making it hard for her to even think. She keened softly, and dug her fingers into his hair. His mouth was so very warm, and his tongue made slow, wet laps around her aureole, driving her crazy.

"Neji," she breathed, barely able to say his name.

His only answer was a slight smirk as one of his hands slipped down her chest, past her waist, to the centre of her heat.


End file.
